


Pour Some Sugar on Me

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Consent, Crack, Fate, Flash Forward, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Online Dating, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Soulmates, Sugar Daddy, Vampires, distraction sex, slick, there are so many tropes in this, what happens when ppl throw down a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Alpha Vampire Lotor, the self-proclaimed Exiled Prince, never has put much stock into the old stories about fated pairs or soulmates. That is until he meets not one but three Omegas who are looking for an Alpha to complete their pack. But who has ever heard of three soulmates?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a challenge as thrown down by my wonderful server **Vol-Tron?** where we pull together a fic using "over used Tropes"... and like the extra bitch I am... i might have bitten off more than I can chew... what was supposed to only be maybe 2500wds of silly smut has turned into 4800+ words that I am breaking up into multiple chapters as I am NOT DONE!!!! lol 
> 
> Thank you so much [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for being awesome and going over this insane fic for me!

**Pour Some Sugar on Me**

  
  
Lotor sat bored, looking through his phone, how technology has changed over the past several centuries. This was a day where Vampires were no longer hidden in the shadows, instead, they were the top ruling class. It certainly helped when the word got out that they didn’t require only blood to survive, but could on other body fluids from living creatures, and many were Alpha class in that they could knot and impregnate Omega classed humans. Suddenly sites like vampysugarbabies.com and vampdaddieslookingformegababies.com started showing up. Humans and Vampires all trying to find that one that they could mate with and call their fated pair.  
  
Lotor saw an ad pop up for a matchmaking site. He leaned back in his chair debating on if he should click the link. He was tired of the same old going to events and having colleagues push their sons, daughters, and well trained Omegas onto him in hopes of his taking one on to become his mate. His finger hovered over the link when there was a tap on his door causing him to look up while fumbling with his phone until the screen locked.  
  
“Uhh yes?” Lotor asked, coughing and shifting in his seat.  
  
His assistant Acxa stepped through the door, her face serious as she walked towards Lotor. “Sir, I need you to look at these forms and sign them as soon as possible. Also, you have a meeting at two this afternoon with the Lyons Press president, Ms. Allura Lyon.”  
  
“Sure,” Lotor waved his hand. “Just leave the paperwork on the desk I will get to it.”  
  
“Are you alright?” Acxa looked up, her eyebrow raised, “I can get Ezor to make you a tea. I think that we have that blend that you like, with the flowers?”  
  
Lotor sighed, “Yes that would be lovely, please.”  
  
His assistant nodded and then turned to walk out of the room. Lotor licked his lips, waiting a full minute before he pulled his phone out of his pocket once more. Lotor noticed that he had a message notification. When he unlocked the screen he almost choked as he saw he had accidentally fat fingered and signed up for the matchmaking site. It was asking for his info, with potential matches in his area already lit. Lotor groaned, rubbing his hand down his face. He was halfway there in having it open, maybe it would be worthwhile. Lotor took a deep breath and typed in his info, signing up as an Alpha Vampire looking for an Omega. The moment he hit the send button he turned off the phone and flipped the device down on his desk, feeling the heat of his flush crawling along his skin.  
  
Lotor groaned as he put his face in his hands. He had done it and signed up for one of those sites, something he most often would tease others for. He heard the knock just as Ezor came practically dancing into the room, carrying a tray with a tea service. Lotor smirked as he noticed her flashy coloured skirt which stood out, much like her personality. Her hair too was brightly coloured in a brilliant reddish orange with a streak of blue and yellow. She looked like a rave kid wearing a business attire. While it annoyed Acxa, Lotor found it endearing like her personality. She added some colour to the office with her cheery attitude.  
  
Ezor grinned as she put the service down on Lotor’s desk, “Ya wanted something warm huh?”  
  
Lotor smiled, “Sounds wonderful, what did you bring?”  
  
“Well, I just got this new one, which I found when I was downtown the other day.” She poured the tea through a strainer, the tea had a floral scent, with a hint of citrus. “I had a taste and thought that you would absolutely love it.”  
  
Lotor sat back, enjoying the scent which wafted up and sighed as he had his first sip. “Perfect.”  
  
Ezor grinned.  
  
“So how are you enjoying the office, Ezor?”  
  
“I love it, sir!”  
  
“Acxa isn’t being too hard on you I hope?”  
  
Ezor flushed, “Oh no! Acxa is wonderful. She always takes wonderful care of me.”  
  
“That is good to hear,” Lotor smiled, “I think you are a wonderful addition, and your taste in tea leaves is just impeccable.”  
  
“So what’s bothering you, Boss?” She peered at Lotor, “Acxa hinted that you might be upset over something, and looking at you now, I think she was right.”  
  
Lotor leaned back in his chair, “Tell me Ezor, are you dating anyone right now?”  
  
Ezor’s eyes went wide, “Ooooh did bossman get a new girlfriend? Or boyfriend? Either? Both?”  
  
Lotor chuckled, “No, I don’t really have the time. I am just curious though on how one goes about finding that right one when there is work which occupies so much of our time. And then, with the addition of being what I am, finding someone who isn’t just in for the money or status.”  
  
Ezor chuckled, “Yeah, it isn’t easy. I heard the last executive dinner turned into something like an omai where everyone was bringing you photos of their single children.”  
  
Lotor groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “ugh, don’t remind me. It was a damn nightmare.”  
  
Ezor picked up a biscuit from the tea tray and began to nibble on it, “I can only imagine.”  
  
Acxa popped her head into the office with a curt knock, “Mr. Sincline, your two o’clock is here. Ezor,  please get back to work.”  
  
“Of course, boss!” Ezor shared a smile and winked to Lotor as she got up from the chair and made her way out of the office.  
  
“Sir, is your cell phone off?” Acxa looked to Lotor her eyebrow raised, “Ms. Lyons said that she tried to reach you on your personal line but was redirected.”  
  
Lotor shook his head, “Ahh, no. I was just out of battery, my apologies. It should be fine now.” He stood up, straightening his tie, “You said Ms. Lyons was here, correct? You have everything we need for the meeting?”  
  
Acxa nodded, turning to lead Lotor to the boardroom where they would have the meeting. Lotor turned his phone back on, ensuring it was set to silence. There were several notifications the second the screen turned on, which he swiftly swiped away before replacing the device to his pocket. They would have to be dealt with later.  
  


* * *

  
Lotor sighed as he made his way to his apartment late that evening. It had been a long meeting with Ms. Lyons. Her fierce demeanour and way of negotiating made Lotor feel as though he had been through the ringer. It all ended well, with both parties getting what they needed, and they had dinner and drinks to cap off the meeting. Lotor walked through his dark home, his footsteps echoing, reminding him that he was all alone.  
  
“I really should get a cat or something.” He sighed to himself as he made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea he could enjoy before calling it a night.  
  
Lotor sat on his grey sofa, one small lamp on giving slight warmth to the otherwise stark room. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it to finally look through the notifications. Lotor practically choked on his drink when he saw just how many requests and matches he had received. The surprise died down pretty quickly when he saw how many of them were for one night stands, and even more were nothing but pictures of assorted cocks, some of which looked as though they needed medical attention.  
  
Then there was the last one, it was a long letter, with a photo attachment. Thankfully not of genitals, but instead of three men, two who were laughing and one who looked serious to the point of grumpy. Something about these three appealed to Lotor. They were a triad of Omegas who were hoping to find an Alpha who could help care for them. What really made them unique though was that one was already a vampire, while the other two were humans.  
  
An Omega Male Vampire. What were the odds of that? Lotor swiftly went to the kitchen, dumping his tea in favour of something stronger, filling his cup with golden scotch whiskey before sitting back down to answer the message. He needed to find these three before anyone else caught their eyes.  
  


* * *

  
“Shiro!” Keith stormed through their apartment waving around his phone, “Did you see what Lance did?”  
  
He happened upon Shiro, who was curled up on their bed reading, “What is happening Keith?”  
  
Shiro looked up with a smile as Keith huffed out a breath and then crawled up onto the bed to cuddle with Shiro. Once he was settled against Shiro, Keith held up his phone. “Look.”  
  
Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head as he put down his book, one arm wrapped around his lover he took the phone from Keith. “What is this that I am looking at? Oh hey, that is a nice photo of us.”  
  
“Scroll up,” Keith groaned, “read the website.”  
  
Shiro squinted at the screen. It wasn’t that his eyes had gone bad, but he wanted to make sure that he was reading it correctly. “Is this--”  
  
“It's a freaking matchmaking site, Shiro,” Keith huffed, “he signed us up to find a mate.”  
  
The words suddenly clicked and Shiro sat straight up, pushing Keith from him, “LANCE!”  
  
“There we go,” Keith mumbled beside him.  
  
There was a humm from the doorway where Lance was leaning, his blue eyes sparkling as he spoke, “Whatever are you calling me for?”  
  
“What is the meaning of this?” Shiro asked the phone turned towards Lance.  
  
Lance sauntered into the room, his hips swaying as he approached the bed. “The meaning is that you know we need an Alpha. We need someone who can help us, and I thought that this might be the best way to find someone.”  
  
Keith growled, “We do not need an Alpha.”  
  
Shiro drew circles on Keith’s back, trying to calm him before speaking, “Lance, while I appreciate the thought, don’t you think this was something which should have been discussed with us first?”  
  
“But you would have said no.”  
  
“If you knew that…” Keith yelled, his voice died out when Shiro kissed his neck, his eyes closing as he leaned back into the embrace.  
  
“You could have put us in danger. You know that.” Shiro spoke once more, his hands moving now under Keith’s clothing. “What if someone recognizes him?”  
  
Lance’s eyes went wide, “I didn’t even think about that. Oh god Keith, I’m going to delete the profile, or pull it off the market as it were.”  
  
“Lance?” Shiro’s voice had a warning tone to it. “What are you not telling us?”  
  
Lance bit his lip, “I might have emailed one of the Alphas I saw on there.”  
  
Keith’s eyes opened, “What?”  
  
Lance was flipping through his phone, “Wait, before you get mad at me. Just look, he literally only started a profile today. The guy is a damn fox. Please don’t kill me, but I really have a good feeling about this guy. Just look.”  
  
Shiro looked at the proffered phone, concerned that Keith would just smash the thing. On the screen was perhaps one of the finest specimens Shiro had ever seen. One thing he could definitely say was that Lance had great taste in men. He had been the one who found them Keith who, while feisty and grouchy at times, fit so well with them.  
  
Shiro turned the phone to show Keith, “Look before you kill him.”  
  
Keith let out a growl before turning his eyes to the device. There was a strange sound that came from Keith just before there was an explosion of scent, and Keith’s pheromones had changed from aggravated to full on arousal.  
  
“Did I do okay?” Lance asked, crawling up onto Keith’s lap, acting more like an overgrown cat than a young male. “Can you forgive me?”  
  
Keith glanced at Lance, his eyes narrowed, “I am not thrilled with you.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“But,” Keith sighed, “it looked like you might have accidentally messaged the one person I wouldn’t be entirely mad at seeing again.”  
  
“Are you serious?” Lance was straddled across Keith’s lap, “You know this guy?”  
  
“Was he a friend from before?” Shiro asked, his legs now wrapped around Keith so that he was basically being cradled by both of his lovers.  
  
“I wouldn’t say friend at all,” Keith shrugged his shoulders, “but yes I do know him. The way anyone would know a celebrity, that is.”  
  
“Wait, he’s famous?” Lance pulled back his phone, looking at the photo. “What is he from? I don’t recognize him from anything.”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes sighing, “Of course you wouldn’t know him. Not unless you are up-to-date on who is top of the Vampire world.”  
  
Shiro had begun kissing and nipping at Keith’s neck, causing Keith to release more scent. He grinned as he looked up to see Lance’s eyes glaze over, licking his lips as he smelt the air around them. Shiro then took the phone gently from Keith’s hand and placed it under the pillow with Keith’s then turned back to his lovers, who were now shirtless and grinding against each other.  
  
“You two play dirty,” Keith moaned into Lance’s mouth.  
  
“You love every second of it, baby.” Lance grinned, his fingers weaving through Keith’s long locks.  
  
“You also smelt so good looking at that photo,” Shiro spoke, his hands wandering along the planes of Keith’s abdomen, “I was starting to feel a little jealous that a photo could do that to you. Meanwhile, you have both Lance and I here, ready and willing.”  
  
Keith moaned as his fingers dipped below Lance’s waistband to circle Lance’s rim. “Fuck, Lance, you are so wet here for me.”  
  
Lance whimpered as he felt Keith’s fingers play at his entrance, feeling more slick gather. Lance watched with hungry eyes as Keith showed his glistening fingers then popped them in his mouth, his tongue lapping up every drop as though it were ambrosia. His eyes closed as he savoured the taste.  
  
Lance leaned back against the pillows, removing his pants and spread his legs wide, “How long has it been since you last fed?”  
  
Keith watched with hungry eyes as Lance slipped his fingers behind his balls, showing his glistening hole. Keith went to all fours, his ass in the air as his mouth locked on Lance’s hole, his tongue lapping up every drop of slick. Keith moaned as he felt Shiro bury his own face into Keith’s ass, and the wet sound of him sucking the slick which had gathered there. Keith pressed two fingers inside Lance’s hole pumping them as he licked along his rim. Using the flat of his tongue Keith licked up to Lance’s balls, taking each one into his mouth before kissing and lapping his way up his shaft.  
  
Lance cried out Keith’s name, his back arching as he felt his lover’s mouth wrap around his cock. His fingers dug into Keith’s scalp, as he felt his cock hit the back of Keith’s throat. Lance began to move his hips, thrusting up into Keith’s mouth, he could feel the rush of slick as Keith moaned around his cock.  
  
“Keith… fuck… I am going to cum.” Lance stammered just as he felt his balls tighten and he came.  
  
Keith swallowed down every last drop, his fingers still moving inside Lance who was now moaning piteously from over stimulation. He lifted his head coming off Lance with a wet pop, licking his lips. Lance whimpered as Keith pulled his fingers from inside, and watched with hooded eyes as Keith lapped up every drop.  
  
Shiro kept fingering Keith as he nipped and kissed Keith’s back, “I want to fuck you now Baby”  
  
Keith looked over his shoulder with a coquettish smile. Shiro pulled back as he watched Keith kneel up so that he could thrust into Lance. Lance whined and moaned with each thrust, Shiro waited for Keith to slow before he pressed himself against Keith. Shiro slid his hand between Keith’s legs once more, he used some of the slick to coat his cock, stroking it a few times before pushing himself passed the tight entrance.  
  
Keith stilled his movements as Shiro entered him, he could feel his own arousal rising. The act of filling while being filled, Lance moaned underneath him, his ass tightening around Keith’s cock. Once Shiro was seated, Keith began to move to rut between his two lovers who moaned around him.  
  
Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s shoulders so that he could pull himself up into a kiss. Lance moaned into the kiss which tasted sweet like slick, combined with the scent of both Keith and Shiro he was in heaven. He could feel his own orgasm build once more, as Keith adjusted his hips slightly so that he was hitting Lance’s prostate with each thrust. Lance’s back arched as he felt Keith cum inside him, his nails painting Keith’s back. There was a moan from Shiro before all three collapsed in a sweaty pile together.  
  
Lance let out a purr, “That was so needed.”  
  
“I am still not thrilled that you did that without telling us,” Keith grumbled, his words coming out slightly slurred and heavy with sleep.  
  
Shiro wrapped an arm around the pair, “But?”  
  
Keith sighed, “But, you are right. That was definitely needed.”  
  
“You’ve been so busy lately,” Lance snuggled into Keith, “I can’t even remember the last time you had fed.”  
  
“Were you lonely? You have Shiro here.”  
  
“It’s not the same when you aren’t around, you know that.” Shiro piped in from behind, “Now let's get a bit of rest, we can deal with this much later.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, there's a heat... and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my dear friend [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who looked this chapter over... [third is currently in the works never fear]

##  Chapter 2

 

Ezor giggled as she walked out of the office after seeing her boss once more staring at his phone with a soft smile. 

“What happened?” Acxa barely looked up as Ezor stopped passed her desk.

“The boss is looking rather, umm, soft lately.” Ezor sat on Acxa’s desk, earning her a glare from the older woman, “You think he is seeing someone? Oooh I wonder if it is Narti from over in accounting!”

Acxa sighed, “Honestly Ezor, if you have nothing else to do…”

“Acxa, you can’t tell me you aren’t the least bit curious.”

Acxa stood up, “I am not curious. Until it inhibits his work, I really am not concerned what Mr. Sincline does in his off hours. Now excuse me, while you might have time for gossiping, I have work to do.”

“Aww,” Ezor pouted, “you really are no fun, you know that?”

Acxa leaned in until their faces nearly touched, “Keep this up and you will be punished later. Get. Back. To. Work.”

Acxa watched a shiver pass over Ezor, her eyes dilating. A soft whimper escaped from her lips making Acxa smile slightly. She went to knock on Lotor’s door to his office, looking back to see Ezor hop from her perch and head back to her area. She had a point though; the past week Lotor had been more distracted by his phone, picking it up the second it would buzz and more often than not a small smile would paint his face. Acxa rapped sharply against the door, stepping inside once she heard Lotor call her inside. 

Lotor was at his desk typing something out, “Yes, Acxa? Do you have those files which I needed for the Lyons’ account?”

“Right here, sir.” Acxa pulled the documents for Lotor, handing them over. 

There was a chime and Lotor’s eyes averted as he picked up the device and a faint flush coloured his cheeks. Acxa bit her lip as he stood, waiting for what was about to happen. Lotor smirked but then put down the phone and then it was as though he just realized he wasn’t alone. 

“Sorry about that,” Lotor flipped through the forms until he found the paper he was looking for, “perfect. Thank you Acxa, this is just what I needed.”

Acxa nodded, “Was there anything else?”

Lotor smiled, “Umm, actually I have something I need to ask.”

“Oh?”

“What is a good place to take someone on a first date?”

Acxa raised her eyebrow, “I’m sorry,  _ sir? _ ”

Lotor chuckled, “Don’t think I am so blind. I know you, and I know that you and Ezor started to see each other a few months back.”

Acxa could feel her face heating up, “I don’t know what you are talking about, sir.”

“Very well. Perhaps I will ask Ezor instead.” Lotor leaned back in his chair, “I am sure that she would be more than happy to advise me in this. Yeah, I think that will work best.” Lotor sat forward picking up his phone to dial Ezor’s extension, “Thank you though, Acxa. Don’t let me keep you any longer.”

Acxa’s hand thrust out, slamming down on the cradle hanging up on Lotor’s call. “Please. Don’t.”

Lotor looked to his assistant with amusement, “Oh?”

Acxa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “Fine, I mean it wasn’t anything that special.”

Lotor cocked his head, “You are telling me you didn't do  _ anything  _ special before getting together with Ezor?”

“She was the one to actually encourage me.” Acxa was turning brilliant red. 

“Then where did she take you?” Lotor smiled seeing a side of his assistant he had never actually encountered before.

Acxa coughed, “Our relationship isn’t really one where we go out all that much.”

“Oh ho ho,” Lotor was grinning, “I really didn’t take you for that type. You really do surprise me.”

“Sir, I really hope you aren’t thinking less of me now.”

“How could I? We all have needs, Acxa. There is nothing to be ashamed of. Although in my case, this will be meeting for the first time.”

“Ahh.” Acxa shrugged, “Maybe then you should treat it as you do our clients. Take them out to Altea Hotel, there is a restaurant on the top floors where you can wine and dine them.”

Lotor nodded, “You don’t think that it would be too forward to suggest a hotel the first meeting?”

Acxa’s eyes narrowed, “I am not suggesting you give them a room number as a meeting place. Take them to dinner.”

Lotor chuckled seeing Acxa flustered for the first time, “Alright, if you could me the reservation for me I would appreciate it.”

“For two?”

“Umm no,” Lotor coughed, “for four actually.”

Acxa’s eyebrows knitted in confusion but she didn’t comment, only nodded. “Is that everything Sir?”

“Ahh, no, I think that will be all. Thank you Acxa. You were very helpful.” Lotor smiled as he watched his assistant walk out of the office.

 

* * *

 

“What time did you say we were meeting him?” Shiro asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Seven, at Altea.” Lance answered beaming.

After talking it over Shiro and Keith agreed that Lance could keep talking with this Lotor person. Tonight would be their first meeting in person which had all three men on edge. 

“Wait,” Keith interrupted, “Altea? As in the hotel? What kind of kinky shit?”

Lance flushed, “We are meeting in the restaurant Keith, it isn’t like he gave us a room number. There was no indication that he was looking for a booty call. I don’t think that he is thinking that way. I mean you have seen all of the texts.”

Keith crossed his arms looking grumpy, “I guess.”

Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s head, pulling him into a hug, “You know it will be alright. There are three of us and one of him.”

“Yeah but he is an Alpha, and while I might be Vampire, I am still Omega, and he would have the advantage over me.” Keith looked back to Lance, “Does he know that I am, well, what I am?”

Lance nodded, “Yup, he knows. He actually was the one to ask.”

Keith shivered, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled, “he said that your eyes were too beautiful to be human.”

Keith flushed, “He did not.”

Shiro moved to get dressed while Lance showed Keith the text history he had with their potential new lover. They had decided to dress similarly. Lance insisted that they all wear the same black dress pants and jackets, with dress shirts that were all different colours. Keith wore red, Shiro had purple while Lance wore a brilliant blue. Shiro had to admit that it was quite the impressive sight, looking to his two lovers who were at the moment scrolling through Lance’s phone. Lance looked up and grinned at Shiro, making him blush.

“You almost ready?” Lance asked, his eyes bright.

“Uhh yeah.” Shiro smiled in return. He would be lying if he said he weren’t nervous. 

Keith looked up sniffing the air, “Don’t forget your scent blocker.”

Shiro chuckled, “Same with you, I can smell you from over here.”

Keith flushed, “I already did, is it still noticeable?”

“A bit.”

“Shit,” Keith cursed.

Lance rubbed his arms, “Don’t worry, Babe. Just add a bit more and relax.”

Keith sighed, “Yeah.”

“It will be fun.” Lance nuzzled against Keith’s neck, nipping at the sensitive flesh, “Promise.”

“If the date is a flop,” Shiro spoke up, “we can splurge and can rent a room and have a little getaway, just the three of us. Although I am not expecting it to be. I trust Lance’s taste. I mean, it did bring us you.”

“Keep this up and we won’t be going anywhere.” Keith growled playfully.

Once dressed and with scent blockers all refreshed the trio stepped out into the cool evening where their Uber was waiting. 

 

* * *

Despite going home to shower and change, Lotor got to the restaurant a bit earlier than needed. He was seated at the bar, having a glass of chardonnay as he waiting, fidgeting with the cuffs of his new suit.  Earlier that morning he had been in his usual dark grey business suit, but for this evening he changed into a new three piece that was dove grey with a soft lavender dress shirt. His long white blond hair was pulled back with a tooled leather hair clip, keeping the strands from his face, but still hanging down his back in long waves. 

Nervously he sipped his wine. Then there was the scent of ocean, fresh linen, and leather washing over Lotor. All concerns were wiped away in a moment as he turned to see three extremely handsome men nervously walking into the restaurant. Lotor drained his glass before standing up and approaching the trio. The one Lotor immediately recognized as Lance grinned when they made eye contact. Lotor could feel a hit to his heart, he was done for. 

Lance was practically vibrating when he saw Lotor. He nudged Shiro to get his and Keith’s attention. “It’s him! He smells so good oh my god.”

Keith wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t deny that Lance was right. It had been several decades since he had last encountered the self proclaimed Exiled Prince. Back then he wasn’t anything notable, just another low ranking Vampire, and an Omega to boot. If anything he would have looked like those other desperate Omegas looking to bag a mate. And yet here they were so many years later and there was no doubt as to why he was there, looking for an Alpha to join him and his mates. 

Lotor held out his hand, “I would be Lotor Sincline.”

Lance grasped the hand right away grinning, “Hey! I am Lance McClain, I was the one talking with you. These are my two mates, Shirogane Takashi, and Keith Kogane.”

Shiro smiled holding out his hand, “Just Shiro is fine for me.”

Lotor smiled and nodded, “It really is a pleasure. I think our table is ready, please join me.”

Lotor walked over to the Maitre D’, leaning in to talk to him before looking over to his dates, inviting them to join. 

Lance clutched to Shiro’s arm tightly, making the older man wince. “I can’t believe this place.”

Shiro patted Lance’s hand, “Want to ease up? I can feel a bruise starting to form.”

Lance chuckled nervously, “Sorry Babe.” 

“Honestly, the two of you,” Keith grumbled as he walked past them and took the seat that was being offered by Lotor with a nod.

Shiro and Lance sat to one side while Lotor was beside Keith, who could feel his whole body vibrating as the soft scent of jasmine flowed over him. This whole evening would be a true test of endurance for him as for the moment all he wanted was to strip down and have his way with all three of the men there. He must have been giving off strong pheromones as he jumped when he felt both Lance and Lotor touching him gently. 

“I’m sorry to do this without your permission,” Lotor’s voice cut through, “but if you keep this up the whole restaurant will be aroused and I am not sure that even I can fight off that many.”

Keith felt confused until there was the feeling of Lotor touching his scent glands, adding his oils to the ones he was secreting. It was as though a switch had flipped and his head was clear once more. 

“The hell was that?” Keith clapped his hand over his neck. “What did you just now do?”

Lotor coughed blushing slightly, “I scented you, marked you. I was taught that it was a way to calm down an Omega and I am rather glad as it seemed to work.”

“Like hell it calms--”

Lance grabbed onto Keith’s hand, squeezing it tightly, “Actually it did work, you were kind of losing it just now. Are you okay, Babe? Should we just head home?”

Keith looked from Lance to Shiro, who were both watching him with concern, before shaking his head. “Nah, thank you, but I’m alright.” He turned to Lotor, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have made it so you had to do that.”

Lotor pushed back a lock of Keith’s hair, “It really was a pleasure.”

Keith cocked his head, “How so?”

“It is quite the compliment for an Alpha to be able to calm his Omega with only his scent.”

“I’m sure I am not the first.” Keith mumbled looking down at his place setting.

“Quite the contrary.” Lotor looked to the other two who were watching pensively, “I am quite intrigued by all of you to be honest. Not that I have much experience with the dating world, but I don’t think I have ever seen another group of Omegas who were established mates before having an Alpha involved.”

Lance smirked, “Well to be fair, we aren’t ordinary Omegas.”

Lotor chuckled, “I suppose you are correct in that. Most who go through that particular site would have already been asking for things, but you haven’t asked for a single item. Why?”

Keith choked on the water he was sipping, “What do you mean asking for some-- Lance, the hell site was that?”

Lotor’s hand was already on Keith, rubbing circles along his back, causing the second half of the sentence to not have as much bite as intended. It didn’t stop Lance from flushing and answering.

“It might have been a Sugaring app.” Lance’s face was scarlet from his cheeks all the way to his ears.

“Lance?” Shiro voice was stern.

“What does that even mean? Sugaring?” Keith looked to all three of the men, looking for an answer. 

Lotor was a brilliant colour himself, “It is for Omega  _ Babies _ who are looking for Alpha  _ Daddies _ to take care of them financially, and often physically, sexually.”

Keith closed his eyes willing himself to calm down, “Lance, I swear to whatever stupid human god you pray to I am going to--”

“From the reaction,” Lotor coughed, “I am guessing you had no idea.”

“No.” Shiro sighed, “I only knew that it was a dating site.”

“Well this is awkward.” Lotor removed his hand from Keith only to get a growl from the smaller man. “Are you alright Keith?”

Keith flushed, “I was liking your hand there. I mean if you want to, I guess.”

Lotor covered his face moaning slightly. “I am not sure that I can survive a whole dinner with you all.”

Shiro spoke up, “Perhaps we should just skip dinner here and go elsewhere?”

Lance put his hand on Shiro’s back, “Are you alright, Shiro?”

Shiro coughed, shifting in his seat, “Just Lotor might have a point, I am not feeling so great right now.”

Lance touched Shiro’s skin then looked over to Lotor and Keith his eyes full of concern, “Uhh we should really get out of here, he is burning up.”

Keith nodded looking over to Lotor, “I’m sorry for this, but--”

Lotor shook his head, “There isn’t anything to be sorry for. Come, I have a car I can take you anywhere you need to go.”

Lance smiled, “Uhh thank you but not needed. We actually have a room here.”

Lotor coughed flushing, “I uhh--”

Lance chuckled, “If this wasn’t happening right now I would totally be all over you for this misunderstanding.”

“We had planned that no matter how this ended that we would make a date of this and splurge on a night out.” Keith spoke.

Lotor nodded then went to Lance, who seemed to be struggling, “Come, let me take Shiro,” Lotor wrapped his arm around Shiro’s waist, the Omega leaned against him. “Take me up to your room. If anything I can help you get settled then go. There will be plenty of time for dates and getting to know each other.”

“Are you sure it’s alright to just leave like this?” Keith asked as they made their way out of the restaurant, his eyes scanning around them with concern.

Lotor chuckled, “We haven’t ordered anything, it is more than fine. I already paid for my wine at the bar, and it isn’t like we are going far anyway.”

They managed to get into the elevator, thankfully getting an empty car. The moment that the doors closed Lotor groaned as there was a flood of pheromones from Shiro who was not nuzzling against Lotor’s neck trying to entice the Alpha to release oils for him. Lotor’s grip tightened around Shiro’s waist. He didn’t want to let go or to have to leave these three alone in a hotel with untold number of Alphas around. 

Lance already had their room key out as the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Shiro was whimpering, his scent growing more desperate. Lotor helped Shiro to the large bed while Lance was trying to keep Keith from just stripping down right then and there.

“Shiro, stay there.” Lotor used his Alpha voice to keep the Omega where he sat. It wasn’t a favourite thing to use, but it seemed to be the only way he could walk away from this situation without it becoming something more.

Lotor looked over to see Lance tangled with Keith, accepting the kisses and pets while pulling his clothing together with whispered promises for once they were alone.

Lotor was finding it hard himself and backed away from the bed, “Lance, I am not sure how you are keeping calm right now.”

Lance chuckled, “I’m not, really. Usually it is these two trying to keep my libido in check.”

Lotor licked his lips his whole body vibrating from need, “I feel as though I should apologize.”

Lance shuddered visably as Keith nipped at his gland, “Hnngh, dammit Keith. Baby, please. No Lotor, it’s my fault. I should have known, Keith wasn’t doing too well before we left. I think he is preheat and the stress might have set off Shiro, which means…”

“Which means I should leave and you are likely to also have one too.”

Lance nodded.

“At least this room is scent locked, so you should be safe.” Lotor was at the door, “Before you get too far, make sure to preorder your meals. I am going to take care of the bill, as I know you won’t be leaving here in a few hours.”

Lance flushed, “Lotor, you really don’t have--”

Lotor held up his hand, “It’s the least I can do.” “Besides,” Lotor winked, “isn’t that the point of a Sugar Daddy?”

Lance noticed how Lotor looked longingly at all three of them, “I’m sorry again.”

“No need,” Lotor flushed, “call me if you need anything at all.”

Lotor put one of his business cards down on the table where the key card was and then slipped from the room, closing it behind him with a huff. He really wished that he could stay, but even had they asked, two out of the three of them were not in the right mindset to actually consent. Rubbing a hand down his face Lotor made his way to the reception where he would make the arrangements and have the bill go directly to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was a lil mean right? 
> 
> I swear that I was planning on sex in this chapter... and then my muse yelled at me... _"No!!!! Consent woman!!!! You need consent!!!!"_
> 
> So... sorry [notsorry]... it was a bit of a cock tease moment... but I swear Chapter three will make up for it!!! [I can *actually* promise it as I am writing it this very moment lol]
> 
> I am aiming for an update in the next week, it is really all based on my lovely muse and response [comments and kudos really do feed the muse]... ~~I am very surprised at how this crack fic has grown to have plot...~~
> 
>  
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spontaneous heats have passed, and now the quad try one more date, this time though it will be in the Omega trio's home. 
> 
> Nothing could possibly happen here... [spoiler alert, smut happens... so much smut...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for looking over this...
> 
> As you might have noticed I have adjusted the chapters... and with this being the third it is *technically* the last chapter, the next one is just a mini Epilogue [which is already written]... Expect that up in a few days!

##  Chapter 3

 

It was a week before Lotor heard anything back from Lance. There was a long thank you message and a bunch of selfies that he had taken along with his two mates. Keith and Shiro had taken to texting with Lotor too. Their messages were significantly shorter and less colourful than Lance’s, but there was communication, and it made Lotor happy. 

“You’re grinning again, sir.” Acxa was collecting files from Lotor to file. 

“It’s cause I am happy, Acxa,” Lotor chuckled, “tell me, do you ever smile?”

Acxa coughed, “Sir?”

“You are just always so serious, except around one intern we all seem to know.”

Acxa groaned covering her face, “Tell me, what do you need to know so I can leave here and get back to work?”

Lotor leaned back then showed Acxa his phone, “Look at this photo though. Lance just sent it to me.”

Acxa glanced at the phone, “Wonderful.”

Lotor rolled his eyes, “You really are no fun. Send in Ezor, she will at least appreciate this.”

Acxa sighed, putting the files down on his desk to take up the phone. “Let me see.”

“You really don’t like sharing Ezor.”

“No,” Acxa groaned, “I just don’t like how you distract her and then she gets nothing done, adding to my work load.”

Lotor chuckled, biting his tongue to keep from pointing out the fact that Acxa was right now not working. 

“So which one is your Lance?” She was squinting, looking at the images on the tiny screen.

Lotor practically choked at the  _ his _ Lance. “Uhh he is the darker one, with the blue eyes and brilliant smile.”

“Hmm,” Acxa nodded, “Handsome, I guess. Wait, this one here, he looks familiar.”

“Who?” Lotor sat forward to see who it was that his assistant was pointing at. “Oh, that is Keith, and the other one is Shiro.”

“You’re dating all three? And they are all Omegas?”

“Yes, to both.”

Acxa nodded, “Interesting. I know some Alphas do take on more Omegas, but not usually all at the same time.”

Lotor flushed, “We haven’t actually had sex yet, Acxa. Honestly, what kind of person do you take me for?”

Acxa groaned, “I was referring to seeing all three at the same time, not-- ugh, I need to get back to work.”

Lotor chuckled at how flustered Acxa now was as she gathered up the files once more and made to leave the office. 

Acxa turned biting her bottom lip, “Umm, that one man, umm Keith? There is something familiar about him.”

Lotor shrugged, “Might be that he is a vampire as well. I thought he was familiar too when I first saw him, but I can’t place it to be honest.”

Acxa’s eyes widened, “A male vampire, and an Omega? That is rare.”

Lotor smiled looking back to his phone as another message came through, “Yeah, I guess it is. I didn’t really think about it.”

“Be careful sir.” 

 

* * *

“C’mon, Keith!” Lance whined for what felt like the hundredth time as he spun around on the chair beside his lover.

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith turned from his computer to glare at Lance, the look slightly lost as he was wearing reading glasses.

“I told you,” Lance grinned, unphased, “you know how Lotor is visiting this weekend?”

“Yes.”

“Well I have a bit of a theory after our last encounter.”

Keith sighed, taking off the lenses to rub the bridge of his nose. “Okay.”

“You know, I always wondered, why do you need glasses if you are a vampire? I thought that being one made you all perfect.”

Keith growled, “I wasn’t made a vampire Lance, I was born one, and can we get to the point?”

Lance chuckled, “Sorry, so I have a theory, that you and Lotor might be a fated pair. I mean, you did go into spontaneous heat when we met him.”

“So did Shiro.” Keith said dismissively.

“Yeah, I think you both might be.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed, “What about yourself?”

Lance shrugged, “Maybe I am just not meant to be paired.”

“Bullshit.” 

Lance chuckled sadly, “It’s okay, I have enjoyed being with you two.”

“The hell are you saying, Lance? Like some fucking Alpha is going to split us up. Either it is all of us or none of us.”

Lance flushed, scooting on his chair closer to Keith to nuzzle against him. “You mean it?”

“Of course,” Keith’s chest rumbled as he ran his hand under the hem of Lance’s shirt, searching for skin. 

Lance purred as he slipped on Keith’s glasses, “Oh my god these are fake!” 

Lance chuckled as he crawled into Keith’s lap, putting the fake glasses on the desk once more, “Why do you have fake lenses?”

“Aesthetic.” Keith flushed, his fingers digging into Lance’s side, “Now are you going to kiss me or keep questioning me?”

Lance melted against Keith, all work and talk forgotten in favour of making out. 

 

* * *

The closer that Saturday arrived, the more frantic Keith was beginning to get. His behaviour was amusing to his two mates as he started to pull together all of the blankets and pillows into their bedroom. By Saturday, Keith was a complete mess, shifting around furniture while ordering his mates around.

“I’m glad that my stress is causing you both such amusement.” Keith grumbled as he adjusted the living room for the fifth time in a two hour period.

“I, for one, am finding you absolutely adorable.” Lance chuckled as he danced out of the way of a well aimed swat from Keith. 

“You could be helpful, you know.” Keith sighed. “Ugh! Why am I like this?”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith from behind, burrowing his nose in Keith’s neck, breathing in his scent. “If I didn’t know you better, I would say that you are pre-heat.”

“What?” Keith turned in the embrace to look at Shiro. “But two weeks ago…”

Shiro guided Keith over to the sofa where they sat down with Lance on his other side.

“Babe,” Lance began, “Shiro and I have a theory about that.”

Keith looked over to Lance with concern and slight agitation. If there was one thing he hated it was lack of control. “Please let me know.”

“We are pretty sure that Lotor is your fated mate.” Lance’s voice sounded sad.

“You said that the other day.” Keith grumbled, then shifted to nuzzle against Lance’s neck, “and I do believe that I reminded you that you are still one of my mates. Fated pairs or not, it changes nothing.”

Lance moaned, feeling as Keith licked and nipped at his gland. “As much as I want to continue, Lotor will be here soon.”

As though on queue there was a knock on the front door, and Keith snapped to attention. It was as though a wire were attached to his spine, pulling him upwards. Lance could feel a shiver run through Keith, his scent becoming stronger. Lance pressed his forehead against Keith, taking slow breaths to calm himself down. It would be no good if all three of them were a mess. Someone had to be the responsible one. 

Shiro went to open the door. Lotor was standing there in jeans and a soft grey cashmere v-neck. “Please come in.”

Lotor walked in only to be hit with the strong scent of Omega. He was barely past the threshold when there was a black blur in his arms. The scent of aroused Omega hit him like a sack of bricks. Lotor’s arms tightened around Keith who was currently trying to nuzzle himself as far as he could into Lotor’s chest. 

Lotor looked over Keith’s head his eyes wide, “What is going on here? I thought--”

Lance noticed the panic in the Alpha’s voice, his scent as well showing signs of distress. He held up his hand. “Relax, we think that there is a reasonable explanation for this.”

“I shouldn’t be here,” Lotor shook his head. In his mind he knew that he should just turn and leave, but his body wouldn’t move. “I thought that he was fine, that you all passed-- this, I can’t do anything, not when he isn't in his right mind.”

“Thought you might say that, and I have something to show you.” Lance smiled, pulling out his phone, “Uhh why don’t you come inside and sit. It might be a bit more comfortable.”

Awkwardly Lotor made his way into the apartment, his whole body feeling heavy, wanting nothing more than to lock himself away with the Omega that clung to him. The whole apartment smelt of the three Omegas, a mixture of warm scents that all together made Lotor feel like he was home. As he sat, Keith crawled up into his lap, his nose buried in Lotor’s neck as he breathed in the scent of Alpha, his hot breath tickling Lotor’s sensitive skin. Unconsciously Lotor rubbed circles along Keith’s back, his other hand wrapped protectively around the smaller Omega.

“So,” Lance spoke sitting closer. Lotor noticed that the other Omega was also flush, but his eyes were clear and bright. “Before you say anything, trust me when I say anything that progresses from here would be consensual.”

Lotor’s eyebrows raised, “I am not sure that, ahh,” Lotor shivered as Keith nipped at his scent gland, encouraging the gland to release more pheromones. “Umm, that anything is consensual when he is like this.” 

Lance smiled, as did Shiro, who sat behind Lance and began to nuzzle against his lover’s neck. “Lance is right, show him the video.”

“Video?” That was when Lotor noticed the phone that Lance was holding.

“Just watch.” Lance said, his voice holding a hint of sadness.

Lotor sighed taking the device and pressing play, on the screen was none other than Keith who was scowling at the camera. The disgruntled look made Lotor chuckled slightly. How could someone look so damn beautiful when they were so clearly pissed off?

_ Video Keith scowled as the camera focused on his face, “Dammit, Lance, what do you want me to say here?” _

_ Lance chuckled in the background, “Let’s just say that Shiro and I have a theory that you will not exactly be of sound mind when Lotor comes to visit.” _

_ A flush coloured Keith’s cheeks, “Why the hell do you think that?” _

_ “I told you about the fated pair theory?” _

Lotor gasped hearing that term but didn’t say anything, allowing the tape to continue.

_ “Yeah?” Keith leaned back, “What about it?” _

_ “We think you two are fated and likely you will go into another heat when you see him. Sort of biology's way of getting you two to bond.” _

_ Keith scowled, “Unless he wants to bond all three of us, I’m not interested. You two are my mates. I told you this already, Lance.” _

_ “Yeah, well, still. Can you at least say on this recording that you are okay with mating with Lotor, or at least having sex with him should you go into a heat?” _

_ Keith’s eyebrow popped up, “You want me to fuck someone who might not want you or Shiro? No can do.” _

_ There was a sigh from Lance, “Fine. How about this, if he is interested in all three of us, do you consent?” _

_ “Does consent really work that way though, Lance?” _

_ There was movement in the background which had Keith looking off screen for a moment, his face softening to a smile as Shiro came into view, leaning over and kissing Keith on the forehead. _

_ “Oooh what's happening here?” Shiro asked as he squatted down beside Keith, looking into the camera. _

_ Keith chuckled, “Lance is asking for me to make a consent video for Lotor before he comes over. Stupid right?” _

_ “Actually,” Shiro began. _

_ “Ugh not you too.” _

_ Shiro shrugged, “Last time you and I were both really affected. Uhh Lotor, for my part I absolutely consent, as I have a feeling that Lance is right, only that you might have more than one fated partner, if that is possible.” _

_ Keith leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder, “Fine,” he then looked directly into the camera, his violet eyes bright, “Lotor, if you are okay with these two idiots as well, cause I am not leaving them, I am more than alright with you. I consent.” _

_ The camera then flipped around, showing Lance on the screen his smile bright but somehow also strained. “There you have it. And just for the record I am also on board, although I didn’t seem to react last time, I have no idea what to expect this time. I really think you are an awesome guy and I am really happy that we met you. I for sure consent.” _

The screen went black and the video ended. Lotor looked up. Both Shiro and Lance were staring at him. Lotor passed back the phone, his own resolve starting to crumble. He looked down to Keith, brushing back his dark hair until the Omega looked up at him. Lotor marvelled at how beautiful his eyes were, a deep violet that felt so familiar and yet alien to him all at the same time. Without thinking too much on it, Lotor leaned forward and gently kissed Keith’s lips, the Omega moaning as he yielded, his mouth opening, allowing for Lotor’s tongue to probe his mouth. 

Lotor hummed in pleasure as they parted, “As if I would break the three of you apart.” Lotor leaned his forehead against Keith’s, “You know this isn’t the first time it has been suggested that I have more than one fated partner.” Lotor looked over to Lance, who looked sad. He reached out, caressing the side of his face, “I don’t think that you are as unaffected as you think you are.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not going into heat, not like these two.” 

Lotor chuckled, “Are you so sure about that? I can smell you from here, and you are intoxicating. Like a day on the beach, sun, sand, and salt.” Lotor encouraged him to come closer, “I want to kiss you so bad right now that I can almost taste the sea on your lips.”

Lance closed his eyes, his chest rumbling out a purr. Lotor pressed his lips against Lance’s, nipping at his lip to encourage him to open his mouth. The moment he gained access the room blossomed with Lance’s scent, it was like they were at the seaside, warm and inviting, just like Lance.

Lotor pulled away breathless, “I am very much in trouble with the three of you aren’t I?”

 

* * *

Lotor was led and then invited to the bedroom, where Keith had created a beautiful nest. Where Lotor had just been expecting to visit and perhaps do a lunch date had turned into fevered kissing and stripping. Lotor flushed, feeling flattered when Keith asked him shyly to add his clothing to the nest. 

Lotor turned to Shiro, pulling him by his belt loops, “I haven’t heard anything from you, are you alright?”

Shiro pressed his forehead against Lotor’s, “I’m more than alright. It feels like we are now complete.”

Lotor let out a sound akin to a sigh mixed with a possessive growl. He kissed the Omega in front of him while the other two whined on the bed, begging for the pair to join them. Shiro helped Lotor strip, rubbing the cloth against Lotor’s glands before handing each article to Keith who reverently sniffed each piece before placing it around his nest. 

Lotor felt his whole body shiver at the sight, “My, but you are beautiful.”

Keith could feel the slick pouring down his inner thigh, his inner Omega preening at the compliment and having an Alpha there with his other mates. He whined as Lance began to kiss and suck marks along his neck, nipping at his glands until bursts of pheromones filled the room. 

“Lay back for me, love,” Lotor purred.

He watched as Keith nodded and with Lance fell back into his nest, the pair of Omegas kissing and stroking each other’s cocks. Lotor stepped into the nest, spreading Keith’s legs, slick glistened as it came out, the scent sweet and intoxicating. His mouth watering, Lotor bent over and began to lap up all that had escaped, causing Keith to whine and buck up into him. 

Shiro watched as Lotor took care of Keith, he stepped into the nest himself and with gentle persuasion got Lance to ride Keith’s mouth. Standing, Shiro then held out his erection, which Lance more than happily began to suck. It was not long before the room to be filled with only the pants and moans of the four men. 

Lotor’s warm and soft scent of jasmine filled the room, mingling with the scents of all of the Omegas. Lotor growled slightly as he lifted his head. He wanted to be inside Keith, he didn’t want to wait any longer, he needed to be joined with his future mates. Lotor kneeled between Keith’s legs, licking his lips as he stroked his cock. Keith whimpered when he felt Lotor’s mouth move away from him, only to start whining louder as he felt Lotor’s cock nudging at his entrance. Lotor didn’t wish to wait any longer, and in a smooth motion he thrusted deep inside Keith, moaning as he felt the wet heat envelope him. Lotor took a shuddering breath before he pushed Keith’s legs back, opening him up even more, and began to move.

Shiro pushed back Lance’s face. He was close but did not want to finish this way, “Turn around.”

Lance looked up, his face flush as he nodded. 

Lotor growled in approval as he watched Lance turn around, his mouth wrapping around Keith’s cock while Shiro knelt down and thrusted inside. Lance and Keith moaned, their hips moving as they fucked into each other’s mouths while each being filled. Lotor pulled Shiro into himself for a kiss. He wanted to fill each of these men with his seed, marking each of them while they marked him as well. He had never felt this good with anyone, the fact that not just one but all three called to him like sirens would be something for him to look into later on. Right now, his instinct was screaming at him to satisfy and breed his Omega who was in heat. 

To claim him and be claimed. 

Lance pulled off of Keith with a whine, “I’m so close, ahh Shiro.”

As Shiro thrusted into Lance harder, his hands digging into Lance’s hips, Lotor dug his fingers through Lance’s fluffy hair. “Cum for us sweet Lance, give Keith a taste.”

Lance’s back arched as he came. Shiro groaned feeling how Lance tightened around him. Shiro could feel the slick that was starting to drip down his own thigh as he approached his own orgasm. With a few more thrusts Shiro moaned as he came deep inside Lance, his blunt nails digging into Lance’s flesh. Lance whimpered as Shiro pulled out, both men collapsing to the side. 

Lotor then had full view of Keith below him, his whole body flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. His breath was coming out in heavy gasps, his arms raised up to pull Lotor towards him. Lotor kissed the Omega, moaning as he tasted Lance on Keith’s lips. Keith dragged his nails down Lotor’s back, his mouth moving to Lotor’s neck where he nipped and sucked at the gland encouraging scent. 

“You are such a beautiful Omega,” Lotor purred, “I’m going to fill you up, and make you so round with my pups.”

Keith moaned, tightening around Lotor, “Yes Alpha please.”

Lotor growled as he saw Keith stretch out his neck, there were two round scars, bond marks from his other two mates. Lotor could feel his fangs drop, and his mouth water. His inner Alpha eager and more than willing, Lotor looked over to see both Lance and Shiro watching a smile on their faces. Lotor felt his knot expand as he pulled Keith closer and bit the bonding mark, blood flooded into his mouth. Lotor moaned feeling as he became connected to Keith in more ways than one. Lotor felt his knot fully expand as he lifted his face to expose his own neck, which was pristine, never having been bitten. Keith sighed as he opened his mouth and bit the virgin skin. Both men came as they felt themselves solidify their bond. 

Keith let out a purr as Lotor cradled Keith against his chest, gently rubbing at his back. Shiro and Lance wrapped the pair together, their purrs combining with Keith’s. Lotor touched Lance’s hair, pushing a lock behind his ear, “I want to bond with you and Shiro too.”

Lance smiled, his eyes radiating, “I know, I can feel it through our bond.”

Shiro pressed up behind Lotor, lapping at the bond bite, cleaning gently. “We are very happy to have you with us.”

Lotor sighed, “This is the first time I feel this relaxed and I feel like I am finally, home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and experiencing what was supposed to only be a one shot crack fic... 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of what happened after... and some more sex...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being with me on this ride... just a short Epilogue to sum everything up.. <3
> 
> Thank you [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) for going over this! <3

##  Chapter 4 | Epilogue

_ ~Sixteen Months Later~ _

 

“How long until Lotor is home?” 

Lance chuckled as he heard the growl from Keith who was in their bedroom. He looked over to Shiro who had just gotten in from work himself, “Your turn to go in, I’ve been with his moody ass all day.”

Shiro smiled kissing Lance on the cheek, his hand against his round belly, “Happily. Otherwise, did you have a good day?”

“Yeah,” He glowed, rubbing his stomach, “the lil monkey here was active and I swear she was doing the salsa earlier this afternoon.”

“Oh we are having a dancer on our hands are we?”

“That or a kickboxer.” Lance winced as he felt another sharp kick in his kidneys. 

There was a whimper from the bedroom, Shiro kissed Lance once more, giving his belly an affectionate caress. “Go sit down for a little while and I will take care of Keith. He is just bored, you know that.”

“Yeah I know.” Lance sighed then waved Shiro off, “Let our boy know that Lotor will be home soon. I’m going to set the table.”

“Just take it easy there Lance.” Shiro shook his head as he headed up to their bedroom.

Shiro took the stairs two at a time. Shortly after they all bonded together, Lotor insisted that they buy a place together. Lotor and Lance ended up finding a condo which had a penthouse for sale. It had two levels and more rooms than they needed, but it also fit all of the needs of their now growing family, including an office for Keith to do his work and a small gym for them all to use. 

Shiro stepped into their bedroom. Keith was sitting on the large king sized bed, propped up on what looked like a million pillows. His face was set in a dark scowl as he laid there, an xBox controller and his laptop all within reach. Hidden in the sea of blankets was his massive [don’t tell him that] stomach which was currently the reason for his lack of mobility. Keith’s scowl lightened as he saw Shiro walking through the door, he groaned as he attempted to sit up further only to fall back with a huff.

Shiro dashed over to the bed, “Don’t worry about getting up, baby, I’ll come to you.”

“I miss walking,” Keith grumbled, “and seeing my toes. Do I even still have toes?”

Shiro chuckled as he sat on the bed, taking one of Keith’s feet into his hands to massage the swollen limbs. “You certainly do still have toes, love, and thankfully this is only temporary. Doctor Kolivan said that the twins were growing so well, and that this would be best for them.”

“Yeah I know,” Keith sighed, “I’m just so damn bored. Meanwhile  _ he _ gets to prance all over the place, moving and lifting things. I could lift things. Once.”

“I know, baby, but Lance just is doing his best for you.”

“I should apologize to him, I guess.” Keith groaned as Shiro massaged out a knot that had been building in his calf. “When is Lotor coming?”

Shiro smirked, “Am I not good enough for you?”

Shiro laughed, dodging a pillow that came flying at his head.

Keith growled, “I asked him to bring home something, and it's been forever.”

Shiro crawled up the bed, shifting the electronics until he was cuddled up beside Keith, “Ahh cravings again? You know I’m usually home first, why wouldn’t you have asked me?”

Keith wiggled, groaning slightly as he felt the twins moving inside him, “Ugh I’m so ready for this to be over.”

“I know, baby,” Shiro kissed Keith, his hands wrapped protectively around the bulging belly.

“I just knew you would be tired and it was out of the way for you.”

“Ohhh,” Shiro’s eyes lit up knowingly, “you wanted shwarma didn’t you?”

“It’s so good,” Keith whined, making Shiro chuckle softly.

“Well you will be happy to know our mate will be home in only a few more minutes,” Shiro nipped at Keith’s scent gland, making the younger man moan with pleasure. “Perhaps I can provide a little distraction?”

Keith’s chest began to rumble with a purr, “Ahh Takashi--”

Taking that as an invitation, Shiro kissed his way down Keith’s chest, lifting his loose shirt up until it was just below his armpits. Shiro moaned as he saw Keith’s swollen belly and engorged chest. At some point in his seventh month Keith’s chest had become swollen as his body prepared for feeding the pups. Shiro hadn’t realized how much he liked breasts until they were on his mates, wanting to play, tease, and suck them whenever he saw them. Keith moaned as Shiro latched on one of his breasts, feeling his tongue swirl along his swollen nipple. Keith could feel his cock harden and the slick start to drip between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Shiro encouraging him further. 

Shiro moaned as he worshiped Keith’s body, kissing and caressing every inch. Shiro moved to between Keith’s legs, spreading them wide, his fingers slipping between his legs and up into his slick entrance. One hand he wrapped around Keith’s cock, stroking it slowly before wrapping his mouth around Keith. 

It was like this that Lotor walked in on the pair, Keith’s legs spread wide, his face flush as he moaned Shiro’s name, Shiro with his still suited ass in the air as his head bobbed over Keith’s cock. Now he understood why Lance was lounged on the sofa humming while rubbing his stomach, and sent Lotor up with a grin. Lotor put down the package of food on one of the tables and loosened his tie before stepping behind Shiro and surprising the Omega by grabbing his ass and grinding his hard clothed cock against him. 

Shiro let out a long low moan which had Keith open his eyes and smile. Lotor made quick work of Shiro’s slacks, taking them off the Omega without having him need to pull off of Keith who was awkwardly thrusting up into Shiro’s mouth and whining. Lotor then unzipped his own dress pants, drawing out his already thick cock, and pressed it against Shiro’s entrance. 

Lotor moaned as he slid into Shiro, “You look so good there, taking care of our mate. You deserve a reward. Make our dear Keith scream and I will fill you up so nice.”

Lotor thrusted into Shiro, feeling his knot expand with each thrust and each moan from Keith. Shiro moaned around Keith’s cock, enjoying the feel of Lotor’s cock as it filled him up, the thrusts being coming more and more shallow as the knot stretched him further open. Keith came with a cry, cumming down Shiro’s throat. At the same time Lotor’s knot locked against Shiro’s rim. Together they came, Lotor’s nails digging into Shiro’s flesh as he filled him to the brim. Lotor and Shiro collapsed beside Keith, all three breathing heavily as they lay in the afterglow. Lotor nuzzled Shiro’s neck, nipping and kissing the bonding mark that was on his neck. 

Keith moaned looking over to Lotor, “Welcome home.”

Lotor smiled, “Very happy to be home.”

Shiro purred between them.

“Did you bring the--”

“Really?” Shiro looked up his eyebrow raised, “We are kind of locked together here.”

Keith flushed, “Sorry, I know it’s unreasonable. But this damn parasite…”

There was a chuckle at the door as Lance walked into the room, “You three are hopeless, you know that?”

Keith purred with pleasure as Lance brought over the bag with food, “I love you so much.”

“You’re only saying that cause I brought you something tasty,” Lance smirked, “but I’ll take it.”

Keith groaned with pleasure as he pulled out the foil wrapped package. He handed out one to Lance looking down at Shiro and Lotor who were still locked together, post clotis. “I’ll uhh, give you yours later?”

Lotor chuckled, “I would appreciate that. Sorry Lance if you planned dinner, I just thought may as well get something for all four of us while I was there.”

Lance smiled, swallowing the bite he had in his mouth, “I figured that you might do this when Keith told me what he had asked for. I definitely appreciated the day off. So, have fun?”

“Always.” Lotor ran his hand down Shiro’s side. 

Shiro hummed his agreement, “So worth coming up to occupy and distract Keith.”

“I would kick you right now,” Keith said between bites.

“Can I ask a question Lotor?” Lance asked, “I mean I have asked Keith before and he never would tell me a straight answer.”

“Lance?” Keith groaned.

“What?” Lance shrugged, “We are a pack now and I need to know more about your society and if there is something I should worry about.”

Lotor sighed, “What exactly did you want to know?”

“First, explain the ‘Exiled Prince’ thing.”

Lotor chuckled wanly, “That is just a silly thing, I was part of the nobility of my kind and I rejected my parents choice of fiance. Strangely enough it was another Omega Vampire.”

“Wait? What?” Keith looked over, his shwarma forgotten, “Say that again.”

Lotor groaned as he felt his knot deflate, allowing him and Shiro to separate. He wiped himself up with some tissue before climbing from the bed to change out of his work clothing. “I was engaged technically, betrothed to an Omega Vampire whom I had never met. I didn’t even know their name, just that I was expected to marry someone my parents told me to. It was a life i had no interest in having, so I left.”

Keith moaned, Lance looked over worried, “You okay?”

“I think I know who it was you were betrothed to.”

Lotor tossed his clothing into the pile that would need to go to the cleaners, and slipped into a pair of lounge pants. “How would you know what even I didn’t.”

“You do remember that I am an Omega correct?”

Lotor smirked, “Rather hard to forget love when you are so round with our pups. What about it?”

“Well I was also betrothed, and there was only one other Omega male of our kind aside from myself. And I can guarantee that it was not the other one.”

“What?”

Keith smiled, “The other Omega male was old enough to be my grandfather. So unless you were betrothed to a pensioner, I am pretty sure it was myself.”

“So why on earth did we never meet.”

Shiro coughed, “That would be mine and Lance’s fault.”

“What?”

Keith shrugged, “I fell in love with these two idiots, and didn’t want to be shackled to a stupid Alpha who would command me to stay home barefoot and pregnant.”

Lotor coughed as Keith turned a brilliant shade all the while gently caressing his very swollen stomach. 

Lance was the first to break the silence, “And here you are, you ended up finding each other anyway.”

“So it would seem.” Lotor smiled, “So tell me, any regrets on that decision?”

Keith pursed his hips and rubbed his belly, “Hmm, jury is still out.”

“I guess I am just going to have to work harder at proving myself to you, my love.”

“I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Sugar... I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
